


Heresy by Anonymous

by Ravenous77



Category: MassiveCraft - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: MassiveCraft, RP, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenous77/pseuds/Ravenous77
Summary: A journal entry/writing by my RP character Autumn Faulkner which details her experience with religion in the city of Regalia, a city she has just recently immigrated to. Like many other things, it's not much, but it's something.Traditionally, Heresy is defined as “belief or opinion contrary to orthodox religious doctrine"
Kudos: 3





	Heresy by Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiven_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/gifts).

Traditionally, Heresy is defined as “belief or opinion contrary to orthodox religious doctrine,” although, it appears that in today’s terms, that simply translates to, “belief or opinion contrary to the Church or Government.” 

As a foreigner and a worshipper of the Old Gods and their ways, I already live on thin ice and do not need to push my luck with snide words, keeping distasteful company, and thinking of science being preferable to God in all things. Yet, as a poor immigrant, I live closest to the edge no matter my belief, company kept, or actions taken. 

Even standing near a nobleman or government man, I am running the risk of losing my head. Simply put, because of this, I live in constant discomfort, fear, and shame. Despite even the kindest guards and noblemen attempting to relieve some of this fear, I am still put down even in simple conversation. Whether that is belief or brainwashing, I have yet to discover, but it appears to me, a simple peon, no matter the case, I am still in danger of death. 

It is the discomfort, fear, and shame in need of a remedy. Much like an illness, it spreads from person to person, especially in the poor and frail. Such a curse cannot be removed in a simple way, no, but one thing is certain, to completely remove this fear and to live comfortably in this society I have found myself in, one must declare Heresy and be threatened with Death. For removing the fear of God and the fear of Government, one is removing their power over themselves in kind. 

It has been brought to my attention, albeit by a character I’d rather never see again, that this city’s government believes that their Emperor is a God, and any wish they may demand is to be immediately answered to. It seems that perhaps the people here would rather worship a person than a God, and that is something I can respect, but, when asked about it, the people become aggressive and confrontational. It appears as though they are lying to themselves, and confusing Nationalism with Worship. 

Perhaps I will never understand the true nature of Regalians, but I believe I can reasonably assume that others are living in discomfort and fear, even those with more power than others. I believe that the denial stems from completely comparing the Emperor to a God (even though it is heavily implied) because that would challenge the word of the Church. By claiming man can be God, as well as a mortal, and by stating that every man in the position of Emperor is also a God, the people, even if it is their true belief, are taking the biggest step against the Church and towards becoming a heathen and a Heretic. Heresy, being punishable by Death.


End file.
